Gijinka Adventures in Hoenn
by Sexy Blaziken Girl
Summary: Brendan's just your average Trainer starting his journey. At least, that's what he thinks, until his Treecko transforms into a sexy human girl. Brendan has a strange ability to make his Pokemon shift from human to Pokemon form when they're alone. As he travels around Hoenn, Brendan will come to love his Pokemon in a way no one expected. *Lemon warning* *PokemonXTrainer*
1. Well, That's Strange

"H-help me!" The moment I heard that shout, I knew that something big was about to happen. A little thrill went up my spine, and I raced forward, looking around. The legendary Professor Birch was being chased around by a Poochyena with murder in its eyes. He spotted me and called out again.

"Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In my Bag! There's a Pokeball!" I ran over and rummaged through the bag, grabbing a Pokeball. The Poochyena broke off from trying to rip Professor Birch a new one and eyed me with a yellow-eyed glare. I threw the ball, and a Treecko popped out with a shout of its name.

"That Pokémon knows Pound! Use it!" I looked over at Birch, who was just standing there, and shrugged.

"Treecko! Use Pound!" The little grass-type ran forward and smacked the wild Pokémon with clenched fists. Before it could move away, the Poochyena sent a tackle into its side. The Treecko winced, but hit it again. The Poochyena made a whining noise and ran off into the grass, disappearing from view. Professor Birch walked up to me.

"Whew...I was in the tall grass studying Pokémon when I was jumped." I restrained a sarcastic comment about leaving his Bag with his only Pokémon on the ground when he was in the tall grass and kept listening. "You saved me. Thanks a lot!" Professor Birch scratched his head, and then something must have clicked. "Oh? Hi, you're Brendan? This is not the place to chat, so come by my Pokémon lab later, okay?" I nodded, watching Birch as he left, grabbing his bag on the way. I let out Treecko, who grinned at me.

"Just stay close, okay? Looks like we're going to the lab." Treecko nodded and climbed onto my shoulder. I tucked the Pokeball into my pocket to remind myself not to use it, and went back into town, following Birch's disappearing figure.

By the time I reached the lab again, Birch was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for us.

"Hey, Brendan. I've heard that you don't have your own Pokémon yet. But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb!" I frowned at Birch's choice of words. 'Aplomb'? Seriously? Was that even a word?

"I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all!" I stiffened at the mention of my father. Birch didn't seem to notice and kept talking. "Oh, yes. As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the Pokémon used earlier." My Treecko grinned at me, punching the air. I laughed and patted its head. Birch smiled at me. "While you're at it, why not give a nickname to that Treecko?" I looked at the Treecko, and grinned.

"How about Emerald?" The Treecko nodded, smiling at me happily. Birch nodded.

"Emerald it is. You know, if you work at Pokémon and gain experience, I think you'll make a darn good Trainer. My kid, May, is out on Route 103 studying Pokémon. It might not be a bad idea for you to go see May. What do you think?" I nodded.

"Yep, I just need to do some things first. Then I'll go straight away." Birch grinned happily.

"Great! May should be happy, too. Get May to teach you what it means to be a Trainer." I nodded, petting Emerald's head.

"Sure. I'll see you later, Prof." I walked out of the lab and walked up the trodden dirt path, back to my house. The moment I stepped inside, my mother ran over.

"Brendan! That's a Pokémon! Where did you get that?" I quickly explained, Emerald nodding at certain points. Mum sighed and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're not hurt. But...your Pokémon is. Here, let me heal her." Emerald jumped into my mother's hands, and was encased in a blue glow. The glow faded, and Emerald jumped up onto my shoulder again, looking a lot happier.

"Thanks Mum. Where'd you learn that?" Mum shrugged at me, going quiet. "Okay then, I'll just go to my room." Mum nodded, looking at the door.

"I'm going to go visit May's mother. She'll want to know about this. I'll see you later." Mum went out the door as I went up to my room. Emerald jumped onto my bed while I checked the PC.

"Hey, someone put a Potion in here! Useful!" I took it out and placed it in my Bag. Damn, technology was cool, but confusing. I mean, how do you get an item into a computer screen, and out again? It was -

"Hello, Brendan." I whirled around. Sitting on my bed was a smoking hot girl, wearing a short red dress under a green jacket that was as long as the dress. She looked over me with yellow eyes, flicking a bit of light green hair out of her face.

"How did you get in my room? Who are you?" The girl laughed in a melodic way that reminded me of wind travelling through the grass. She stood and turned, revealing a large green tail about the size of her midsection sprouting from under her dress. The tail was familiar...very familiar...

"Emerald?! But you're a Pokémon, not human!" Emerald laughed, walking over to me. She was barefoot, so her footsteps were almost silent.

"Brendan, you're not quite a regular Trainer. For one, you're a lot freer with your Pokémon, letting them out instead of keeping us in Pokeballs. I like that. As good as a Pokeball is, it can get lonely. Secondly, you've got a rare gift know as a 'Gijinka Bond'. If you catch a Pokémon, and you're alone with the Pokémon, they'll transform, like I just did, into a human form." I sat down on the computer chair, very confused.

"So...every Pokémon I catch will turn human? Is it permanent?" Emerald laughed again and shook her head, her green hair flying about her face.

"No, silly. It only lasts while you're alone with the Pokémon. If you release them, the bond is broken, and they won't transform anymore unless they're captured by another Trainer with a Gijinka Bond." I nodded, mind whirling. This day had gone from weird to almost unimaginable. Emerald sat on the floor, smiling at me.

"Most Trainers use the Gijinka Bond to communicate and learn, so I'll tell you about myself. I have a Bold Nature, which means I might say things before thinking it through. It also means I have a raised Defense stat. I like sour food, so don't feed me anything sweet. Spicy food is even worse. I'll refuse it completely." I nodded, realising she liked and disliked the same flavours as me. "That's about it, really. I used to just live in the wild before Professor Birch captured me. Life in the lab was much better, although being in a Pokeball all the time did get lonely."

"I know what you're talking about. After I moved from Olivine City in Johto, I never made any friends here. Mum thought May and I would get along well, but we never really talked. You're possibly the first person I've talked to apart from my mother and Professor Birch just then in a few weeks, and you're not even a real person!" Emerald blushed a little, looking down at her feet. I knelt down by her side, putting an arm around her.

"Seriously, thanks." Emerald was about to answer when we both heard footsteps. With a small flash of white light, Emerald turned back into a Treecko, just seconds before Mum walked into my room.

"Brendan...you'll need these for your journey." My Mum gave me a few Potions and some Pokeballs, which I put in my bag straight away. She paused, looking into my eyes with a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry that Hoenn hasn't been that great for you so far. Maybe going on a journey with Pokémon will change that?" A teardrop ran out of the corner of my Mum's eye. I walked forward and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly as she started sobbing.

"Mum, I'm going to be okay. Emerald will protect me. Won't you, girl?" Emerald chirped in agreement, smiling at me. Mum pulled back, wiping away her tears.

"Well, your Pokémon does look strong enough to protect you, and you already seem to have bonded...Okay. I trust that you'll keep safe. Just remember to send letters, okay?"

"As soon as I get a flying-type, I will. I'll send one every time I get to a new city." Mum hugged me again, squeezing me tightly for a second before letting go.

"I'll miss you, Brendan."

"I'll miss you too, Mum." Emerald nodded as I said it, probably meaning she'd miss my mum too, despite only knowing her for a few minutes.

"Well, you should be going. After all, May's waiting for you on Route 103." I nodded and walked to the door, pausing in the doorframe.

"Goodbye, Mum. I'll miss you a heap." Mum smiled sadly, and waved her hand.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie. Goodbye." I walked out with Emerald on my shoulder.

Five minutes later, I was strolling up Route 103 with Emerald by my side, in her human form.

"So, Brendan, shouldn't we be catching Pokémon?" I slapped my head.

"Oops, forgot Mum gave me Pokeballs. Um, let's see..." I ran into the tall grass, Emerald following. Almost immediately, a Poochyena ran out. It spotted me and growled, baring its teeth. I spotted a scratch mark on its side, and a light blinked on in my head.

"Hey! You're the Pokémon that attacked Birch...Emerald, Pound!" Emerald smacked the Pokémon in the side and quickly jumped away, avoiding the Poochyena biting her arm. I threw a Pokeball, which hit the side of the Poochyena. It opened and sucked it in, closing and shaking a few times, before pinging. I picked it up and opened it. A girl tumbled out, landing on her feet with ease. She was wearing a grey bodysuit that ended at her elbows and thighs. Black gloves covered her hands, as did matching coloured boots on her feet. Her hair was long and wild, grey-coloured, and two ears poked out the top. Her eyes were still yellow with an inner ring of red, and when she smiled at me, her canines were sharp and pointed.

"Hello, Brendan. Sorry about all that. You see, Professor Birch accidentally stood on my tail while he was distracted by some flying-type, and I attacked without thinking. It's one of my traits I'm not too proud of." I nodded, smiling.

"It's okay. You were hurt, so you attacked. Nobody got hurt, except...oh dear. Turn around, please." The girl turned, revealing a large bruise on her back, showing through a tear in her clothes. I pulled out a Potion and sprayed it on her, watching as the bruise faded and the bodysuit mended itself.

"You can be called Ash, because of your colour. It's not really imaginative, but hey, it's a name." Ash nodded, and looked at Emerald.

"I'm going to assume he knows about the Gijinka Bond, due to the lack of screaming and worries about going mad." Emerald laughed and nodded, putting an arm around me.

"I transformed for the first time in his room. Boy, you should have seen it. He was so scared and confused until I explained. It's a wonder he actually listened. Some Trainers just let Pokémon go and never catch another again." Ash looked off into the trees, going still.

"Yeah." The smile returned to her face as she looked back at Emerald and I, flashing her fangs. "Well, what do we do now?"

"We're going to find May so I can learn about being a Trainer. She's just up the path. Let's keep going." Ash and Emerald nodded, standing on either side of me as I kept walking. I quickly spotted May, and the second I did, Emerald and Ash transformed into Pokémon with a flash of light. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

'Let's see...The Pokémon found on Route 103 include..." May turned and jumped, seeing me standing behind her. "Oh, hi, Brendan!"

"Hey, May." Emerald chirped, drawing May's eyes to her. May looked at her, and bit her lip, seeming a little disappointed.

"...Oh, I see, my dad gave you a Pokémon as a gift." May's eyes lit up again as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Since we're here, let's have a quick Pokémon battle! I'll give you a taste of what being a Trainer is like."

"Sure, since that's why your dad sent me to find you." May grinned and pressed a button on her Pokeball.

"Go! Torchic!" A small orange chick jumped out with a cry, landing on the ground. Emerald ran forward, grinning.

"Emerald! Use Pound!" Emerald ran forward and hit the Torchic on its side, making it wince. It scratched at her side in retaliation, making Emerald wince.

"It's okay, Emerald, you can handle it! Pound again!" Emerald hit May's Pokémon again, and Torchic retaliated in the same way. This happened twice before Emerald finally dealt the winning blow, knocking out May's Torchic with a hard hit to the head.

"Wow! That's great! Brendan, you're pretty good!" May returned her Pokémon to its Pokeball before eyeing me again. "I think I know why my dad has an eye out for you now. I mean, you just got that Pokémon but it already likes you. You might be able to befriend any kind of Pokémon easily." I patted Emerald's head with a smile, letting Ash nuzzle into my leg. May checked her PokeNav, something I really wished I had but could never afford, and swore.

"Well, it's time to head back to the lab. See you there, Brendan." May jumped off the ledge and walked away, swaying to some sort of music. I watched her go, smiling.

"She seems nice. Just a little touchy, though. Seemed pretty jealous when she figured out you got me from her dad." I shrugged at the now-human Emerald, who was standing by my side.

"I'm sure she just...oh, I dunno. Anyway, let's get going. I have a feeling Birch wants us for something." Emerald nodded at the same time as Ash, and we walked down the ledge, passing through Oldale Town as we headed back to the lab.

The door slid open with a whoosh as I entered the Pokémon lab again. May and Professor Birch were standing in the middle of the room, arguing fiercely. I coughed delicately and walked forward. Birch glanced up and grinned sheepishly, sending a stern glare in May's direction. She frowned but remained silent.

"Oh, hi, Brendan! I heard you beat May on your first try. That's excellent!" May stuck her tongue out at me, clearly not as pleased at her loss. Birch ignored it and continued. "May's been helping with my research for a long time. May has an extensive history as a Trainer already." Birch turned and grabbed something off his table, turning around and handing it to me. I looked at it closely, frowning. It was an orange piece of tech, covered with a piece of plastic. "Here, Brendan, I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this Pokedex." I gawped at it, and looked at Birch again.

"A Pokedex? Those things are world-known! The very finest in studying Pokémon!" Birch nodded, grinning.

"The Pokédex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokémon you meet or catch. May goes everywhere with it. Whenever she catches a rare Pokémon and records its data in the Pokédex, why, May looks for me while I'm out doing fieldwork, and shows me." May walked forward, a false smile planted on her face.

"Oh, wow, Brendan! You got a Pokedex too!" I nodded, a little worried. May's fake smile grew a little bigger. "That's great! Just like me! I've got something for you too!" May handed me some more Pokeballs, but as she passed them to me, she accidentally dropped one.

"Whoops." We both stooped to pick it up, and as soon as I was kneeling, May started murmuring to me in a steely tone.

"Listen, Brendan, I don't like you trying to beat me to prove yourself to my dad. So just back off, okay?" I gulped and stood, grabbing the dropped Pokeball and putting it in my bag. Professor Birch hadn't noticed the small interaction between us. May's sickly sweet fake smile was back on as she chattered eagerly.

"It's fun if you can get a lot of Pokémon!" Her eyes told me she doubted I'd be able to catch one on my own. "I'm going to look all over the place because I want different Pokémon. If I find any cute Pokémon, I'll catch them with Pokeballs!" I nodded slowly. Birch fidgeted on the spot, obviously restless from standing still.

"Countless Pokémon await you! Argh, I'm getting the itch to get out and do fieldwork again!" I grinned and stepped back.

"Well, I better get going. Wouldn't want to wait to start my journey, right? See you all later." Birch waved with a grin, as did May, but I could tell it was a fake one. I walked out of the lab, heading back up towards Route 101.

"Wait, Brendan!" I turned and saw my mother standing at the door of our house, holding a box in her hands. She walked over, smiling.

"Emerald's sure looking happy. You're your father's child, alright. You look good together with Pokémon!" I grinned, blushing. Mum handed me the box with a big grin. "Here, honey! If you're going out on an adventure, wear these Running Shoes. They'll put a zip in your step!" I grinned and put them on, putting my other shoes back in the box. Mum gave me a sad smile.

"To think that you have your very own Pokémon now… Your father will be overjoyed. …But please be careful. If anything happens, you can come home. Go on, go get them, honey!" I grinned and waved as Mum went back into her house, before running to Route 101. It was deserted, meaning Ash and Emerald transformed back into human form.

"Wow, that May sure can be a bitch." I shrugged at Ash while Emerald nodded.

"She's not usually like that, she's usually nice...sort of. Anyway, we should get going. I say we head to Petalburg City to challenge my dad's Gym!" Emerald grinned and whooped, while Ash howled with joy. We walked off down the path, heading towards the first step in my Gym challenge.

* * *

There you go, ShirosakiEspada0! One gijinka story!

Yeah, no lemon action in this chapter, but I want to establish the story. Next chapter, most likely will involve something remotely like a lemon.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

We passed through Oldale Town, speaking briefly to the guy who'd blocked the path earlier. He seemed smart, until he admitted the footprints of a 'rare Pokémon' he was sketching were his own. We laughed about that for a while before continuing. Right now, Emerald and Ash were roaming the grass while I stood at a safe distance and waited with Pokeballs in hand.

"Wurmple!" The small bug-type ran out with a cry, accidentally headbutting Ash. With a nip on the side, it was weak enough for me to catch. I threw the Pokeball, and the Wurmple was mine. I let her out again, and watched as she transformed. She was pretty cute, shorter than Ash and Emerald, with spiky red hair and a gold hairband. She wore a frilly white dress that ended at her knees, and a loose red coat that went almost to her ankles.

"Hi, Trainer! What's your name? What's mine?" I checked the data on my Wurmple in my Pokedex, and found she had a Jolly Nature, which was probably why she was so peppy.

"I'm Brendan, and you can be Lacey, because of your dress. Now, come on. We have more Pokémon to catch, like..." Emerald shouted out, running back into the grass. She came back quickly, holding a Ralts. It growled at her, but didn't seem to do anything else. I threw a Pokeball and caught it easily, releasing it straight away. The Ralts was about the same height as Lacey, with a green bob cut that almost covered her face, a red bow sticking out of her hair. Her white dress had sleeves that covered her hands and dragged on the ground.

"H-hello, sir. You are B-Brendan, right?" I nodded, putting a hand on the shy Pokémon's head.

"It's okay. You can be called Heart. Do you like that?" She nodded hesitantly, then smiled at me, flicking back her fringe to reveal ruby-red eyes.

"T-thank you, Brendan sir. I won't disappoint you." I grinned at the little psychic-type, and looked around.

"Well, I don't think there's any more Pokémon around here to catch, so let's head out!" My Pokémon ran ahead, and then froze.

"Guys?" With an almost blinding flash of light, they all transformed back into Pokémon. I walked forward, and stopped dead. In the middle of the route, pressed up against a tree, was a Spinda, which was shouting its own name. That wasn't the weird thing, though. What was weird was that a man was pressing it into the tree, and having sex with it.

"Whoa! What the fuck are you doing?!" The Trainer - at least, I assumed he was the Spinda's Trainer - looked up and swore. He pulled out of the normal-type, leaving her slumped woozily on the ground with cum leaking out of her canal.

"Sorry about that. My Spinda's in her heat cycle, and I have to help out somehow." The Spinda stood with a big woozy grin and let itself back into its Pokeball.

"She's a Pokémon! That's so wrong! It's awful!" The Trainer frowned, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"No, it's not, actually. You know what, just come back to my place, and I can explain. My name's Heath, by the way. Now come on." The man walked away, not glancing back to see if I followed. I looked down at my Pokémon, still in Pokémon form since I could still see Heath, and shrugged. I could probably convince him to stop having sex with Pokémon if I went with him. I ran forward, Pokémon following, and caught up to Heath.

"Good. You followed me. This is my house." Heath opened the door, pushing me inside. I stumbled in as Heath closed the door behind him, locking it as he did.

"Whoa! Why'd you lock the door?" Heath smirked and flicked the lights on.

"Just in case you get any ideas, for one. For another, because then this can happen." The lights flickered on, sending multi-coloured light over everything. With a flash, Lacey, Emerald, Ash and Heart transformed into humans. Heath let out his Spinda, and another Pokémon, an Illumise. They were also in human form. The Spinda was wearing red shorts and a white hoodie, with cream hair, ears and tail, and a few red strands of hair, grinning happily at me. The Illumise had on knee-length boots, a black jacket half zipped up, covering a blue strapless dress with a gold strip at the top. Her hair was purple, with a blue headband that had yellow antennae attached. Sprouting out of her back were almost glowing light blue wings.

"I have a Gijinka Bond with my Pokémon, as you can see. You also have one, otherwise the light wouldn't have worked. I'm an amateur scientist, working on the Gijinka Bond and how to activate it around others. I finally discovered this light. It contains...well, I won't bore you with the details." I frowned, looking around. His house was pretty normal, except for two things - the lights, and the giant work table at the edge of the room, covered in scrawled notes and sketches.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with you having sex with your Spinda?" Heath walked over to the couch, stretching out. His Spinda brought over a beer, handing it to him. She then went back and got another, offering it to me. I accepted it, twisting off the cap and taking a sip.

"Well, before you arrived, she was in human form. Like I said, she's in her mating cycle. That means she needs a lot of sex to ease her libido. Now, when she was in the wild, she could just mate with a random Spinda, or a Skarmory if she was desperate. Since I caught her, I've been acting as her mate." The Spinda twirled over, sitting next to him on the couch.

"He was more than happy to comply when I asked him. It turns out he wasn't the kind of human to feel sickened by the thought of having sex with Pokémon. It is much easier in this form as well." The Spinda gave me a wink as she said that, making my stomach turn. Was she suggesting...

"I can see in your face that you realise what Spinda has been trying to tell you. Your own Pokémon too have mating cycles, and thus will need some sort of relief. Unless you catch a male Pokémon, the duty may fall to you. Would you be able to?" I baulked, looking at my Pokémon. They were all staring at the ground, blushing. I realised with a start that Heath was telling the truth.

"Would you...would you do that with me?" Ash ducked her head, as did Lacey and Heart, but Emerald met my eyes bravely, despite her blush. She walked forward and grabbed my hand. Heath grinned and pointed up the stairs.

"There's a private room up there, with a lock. See you on the flip side." Emerald flipped him off and tugged me up the stairs to the room Heath pointed out. She pushed me onto the bed and locked the door. With a deep breath, she turned around and looked at me.

"Brendan, we're going to be together for a long time, right? And unless you catch a male, which for some bizarre reason hasn't happened yet, I'm going to need some way to keep myself satisfied." I gulped, going to stand up, but Emerald pushed me down again.

"Emerald..." I paused when I noticed that her jacket was on the floor, and she was toying with her dress, which was sleeveless. For the first time since she explained what the Gijinka Bond was, I saw just how sexy she was. While I stared, I felt my dick rise, forming a tent in my pants. Emerald must have noticed it too, because her cheeks flushed. With a shaking hand, she pulled her dress down, leaving her completely naked. My eyes roved over her body, which was perfect.

"Oh, Emerald..." Emerald shushed me, smiling slightly, the blush gone. Her nimble fingers quickly removed all of my clothing as she kissed me, making my pulse race and the blush return to her cheeks. Soon, her fingers were trailing over my skin, brushing against every bit of exposed skin she could reach, slowly sliding down across my stomach to my hard cock. She smiled and readjusted her position, ending up hovering over my lap, her eyes meeting mine.

"Do you really want to do this, Emerald? Do you want to lose your virginity to a human?" Emerald smiled at me, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"I don't care whether you're human or not. You're my best friend, and I want to be with you, and only you." I blushed, running a hand through the 'hair' on my beanie. Emerald took advantage of my distraction and slid down, making me bury my dick into her. She yelped in pain briefly, and pulled up again. I saw a bit of blood oozing out of her before gravity sent her slamming down again.

"Are you okay?" Emerald nodded, gasping.

"The pain...was just for a moment...I'm better now." She slid up again, sending ripples through me, and back down. I let out a moan without realising, as did Emerald. Our eyes met in surprise. Emerald slid back up again, testing to see whether it would make us moan again, and it did.

"K-keep doing that, it feels good." Emerald nodded, and kept moving up and down. A shudder ran through me as the strange feeling of heat spread through me. My hands moved up to her breasts, fondling the nipple before I realised what I was doing. Emerald's back arched as I did.

"T-that felt g-good, k-keep going." I did as she asked, using both hands now, one for each perfect breast. Emerald's eyes closed as she shivered.

"B-Brendan, I feel weird, as if I'm g-going to b-b-b-burst..." I could feel it too, the heat curling up inside me, threatening to explode inside of me. I just tried to work through it and kept playing with her breasts, kissing her neck lightly as I did.

"Oh, B-B-Brendan, I l-lo - ah!" Emerald shouted something that I couldn't understand, her cunt contracting around my throbbing dick. The heat inside of me finally found an escape point, through my dick. As cum spilled out of my tip into her eager hole, we both shouted and moaned, most of which I couldn't even understand. It took a while for us to be able to speak again, lying on the bed panting. Finally, Emerald raised her head and smiled breathlessly at me.

"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?" I laughed, brushing sweat off my forehead. My beanie had almost fallen off, revealing my dark hair. I straightened it, looking up again. Emerald had gathered both of our clothes while I fixed my beanie. She handed me my clothes and started putting her own on. I smiled at her as I slid on the clothes.

"Okay, it wasn't too bad, I guess. Are you alright?" Emerald nodded, adjusting her jacket.

"Yeah. It only hurt for a little bit. I'm fine now." I nodded, pulling on my shoes.

"Okay then, we should go down now." Emerald smiled slightly and nodded, opening the door. We walked out, down the stairs and back to Heath, who was making out with his Illumise. The strange lighting was still on, which didn't surprise me.

"Hey, Heath. I'm back." Heath looked up and gave me a grin.

"Hey, dude. Change your mind yet?" I looked at Emerald, the corner of my mouth curving up.

"Yeah. Now, I should probably leave. I've got a Gym to challenge."

"That won't be able to happen, sorry." I blinked at the new voice, slightly deeper than Heath's. For the first time, I spotted someone sitting in the other chair, face shrouded in shadow.

"W-why not?" The stranger stepped forward, letting the light fall on his features. My knees went a little weak as I recognized him.

"Because I'm the Gym leader, and I know you're not ready to face me." Heath gave me a strange look, while I leaned on Emerald for support.

"Hi, Dad."

After a short conversation in which I learned that the Gijinka Bond is sometimes hereditary, Dad introduced me to his own Pokémon in human form. He also explained why I couldn't challenge the Gym yet.

"You're not strong enough to face me. I'm the fifth Gym leader in Hoenn, thus one of the stronger ones. You're a new Trainer, with weaker Pokémon. You'd lose almost instantly. Besides, I promised someone I'd help them catch a Pokémon."

"Who?"

"You don't know him. I told him to meet me outside the Gym. You can come, if you want." I looked at my Pokémon, who all nodded.

"Alright then, we'll come. Heath, can you turn off the lights?" Heath nodded and threw a ball at the light switch. It hit, flicking it off and sending all the Pokémon back to their regular forms.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." I nodded to Heath and gathered up my Pokémon, now in their usual forms and much smaller, resting Emerald on my shoulder and Lacey on my head, with Heart sitting on Ash who stayed on the ground. My dad just put his Pokémon back in their Pokeballs.

"The new Trainer should be here about...now." I spotted a boy wearing a plain white shirt and green trousers. His hair was green as well, as if he'd planted grass on top of his head instead of having hair. We walked over to the boy, who looked at us and attempted a smile.

"H-hello, are you going to show me how to catch a Pokémon?" He cleared his throat and ruffled his hair a little. Dad smiled and nodded, throwing him two Pokeballs.

"Use my Zigzagoon to catch yourself a Pokémon, and then return it. Good luck." Wally started jumping up and down, laughing, but soon he stopped, coughing harshly. I walked over and patted him on the back until he stopped.

"Are you okay? Got a cold?" Wally shook his head, coughing once more.

"I-I have a rare illness that makes me really sick. That's why I'm moving to Verdanturf tomorrow, but I really want a Pokémon to take with me." Wally coughed once again, wiping his face with a handkerchief. Dad looked at me, obviously concerned for the poor sickly kid.

"You know what, since you're a Trainer now, Brendan, go help Wally out with catching a Pokémon." I shrugged at Dad and looked over at Wally.

"If you're fine with it, Wally, I'll accompany you." Wally nodded, smiling.

"It'll be nice to have a fellow rookie Trainer helping me out." Dad nodded and turned around, looking into the Gym.

"Go into Route 102 and try and catch something. Good luck. Brendan, when you've conquered more Gyms, come back and battle me. I'll be waiting." Dad walked into the door to the left, closing it behind him. I sighed and looked over at the green-haired boy.

"Okay, let's head off." Wally grinned and raced out the door, me following at a less excited rate. We soon reached Route 102, and in a few seconds, Wally was proudly holding his first Pokémon - a Ralts.

"Congrats, Wally, but we should really head back now. It's getting dark." Wally nodded and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Brendan. You helped me out with this. I'll become strong, and then one day, I'll come and ask for a battle."

"I look forward to it." Wally smiled and walked off, leaving me alone with my Pokémon, who promptly transformed.

"He seems nice." I grinned at Heart, who was staring off after her possible sister or brother.

"Yeah, he does. We should go as well, maybe sleep in one of the rooms in the Pokémon Centre." My girls all nodded, and in our small group, we walked back to the city.


End file.
